Lost Relations
by Yori Yashikura
Summary: Deep in the forest three ninjas walk through a forest all scrapped and cut. The dark shadow of the moon castes a shadow onto the three ninja. Each looking at each other. Looking ahead to see the entrance of the place they call home. The Hidden Leaf Villag


Chapter One The Dream

Naruto stood looking at a shallowest for a girl. He tried so hard to see the face but every time Naruto got in front of the figure it would just turn around.

Finally it turned and looked at Naruto and said,

"What do you still believe that I'm still alive?"

Naruto looked at the figure for a few seconds before he replied. The figure had shoulder length brown hair. It's eyes where red and blue. The red eye was on the right side and the blue eye was on the left. There was a scare over its right eye. Naruto couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy. When the figure spoke Naruto thought it somewhat sounded like his sister, but he wasn't quite sure.

"I believed so hard that you were still alive. You've been gone so long that everyone in the village thinks you and your team is dead, but I never stopped believing. I knew that you weren't dead. I knew it I can't wait to tell everyone!"

Naruto was cutoff from the figure. It turned around for one instant Naruto thought he saw the figure smile. For that whole instant Naruto thought the whole world stopped just for him. After that the figure was gone in a ball of fire and water. But before it left it said, "I'll love you forever and ever. Never forget that okay. Never forget me."

Naruto woke from Sakura shaking him. It was still night. The stars were still and the moon had hardly even moved when he went to bed. Naruto slowly sat up and looked around. Around him sat Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. They looked like they just got up. Sakura looked at Naruto with her sweet and innocent eyes. He couldn't stop looking at her. Sakura looked annoyed for some reason and then she turned to Kakashi and said, "He's fine. He just had a nightmare." She turned back to Naruto "Okay you are never ever going to eat right before you go to bed again got it. Naruto are you even listening to me. Naruto!"

Naruto was still looking at Sakura, but he heard nothing what she had said. He was still thinking about that dream he just had. Who was that figure? What did it mean? Kakashi looked at the very confused Naruto. Then looked at Sakura and said to her. "Sakura leave Naruto alone and go back to sleep."

"But Kakashi-sensei he kicked me while he was sleeping." Sakura cried.

"All of the more reason to leave him alone. Got it?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi and then looked at Sasuke hoping he would say something, but he went back to sleep without anyone knowing. "Yes sensei." Sakura got up and walked back over to where she was sleeping. She lay down and went back to sleep.

Kakashi waited a few minutes to make sure that she was asleep. Then he got up and walked over to Naruto. Naruto didn't even notice that Sakura left and Kakashi was now beside him.

"Hey Naruto you know you can tell me what's wrong." Kakashi said with a stern look.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with a surprised look. Now he realized that it was Kakashi and not Sakura. He smiled sweetly and then started to cry. Kakashi looked at Naruto and smiled. "So what happened in that dream of yours?"

Naruto stopped crying and collapsed.

Kakashi _I can't believe he just collapsed. Oh well._ Kakashi leans forward and pulls his "Come Come Paradise." and starts reading it with a delighted smile under his mask.

The sun was moving though the trees hitting Naruto right in the face. He didn't know if he should get up or just stay where he was. He rolled over to see if anyone was up yet. Sakura was still asleep and same with Sasuke, but Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Naruto got up and started to look around the camp. There was no Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto _Now where can Kakashi-sensei be? He wouldn't go to far. Would he?_

All of the sudden there was an unsettling silence in the air. Naruto garbed his Kunai and faced a bush that was moving.

Out of that bush a head popped out. Naruto lowed his guard.

Naruto _It's only Kakashi-sensei._

Kakashi smiled at Naruto for some odd reason. "So you're finally up Naruto. Act least this time you wake up by yourself and not by Sakura trying to kill you."

Naruto looked at Kakashi as if he was joking. Kakashi noticed the look Naruto gave him and walked out of the bush. Kakashi gave Naruto a huge hug. Naruto being the idiot he is just sat there and let Kakashi give him a hug for some odd reason. Kakashi pulled away from Naruto with tears in his eyes. "You know something Naruto. You're just like your sister you know that."

Naruto just looked at Kakashi. The thought of his sister tore Naruto apart inside and he also started to cry.

"Why did you bring my sister up Kakashi?" Naruto cried.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and Sasuke to make sure that they were awake listening to Naruto and him crying. Kakashi turned back to Naruto and wiped his tears away with arm. "So Naruto are you going to tell me about that dream of yours?"

Naruto just looked at him for a few seconds and then he too wiped his tears away with his arm. "My dream. Well in my dream there is this shadow and it won't let me see it's face and then it turns to me and tells me something, but I can't remember. After it says whatever it said it disappeared. Then I woke up because of Sakura and speaking of Sakura. She's up now."


End file.
